(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanism, and more particularly to a control mechanism for a door lock which includes a compact configuration.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical door lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,767 to Lin, issued Dec. 25, 1990; and another typical door lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,565 to Lin, issued Dec. 1, 1987. Both of the door locks comprise a control mechanism which includes a complicated configuration, this is adverse for manufacturing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door locks.